


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: DLSS2016, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Gift Fic, Keeping each other warm, Lust, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: This gift is for @littleplebe.  The tropes she likes are:  “ I’ve always enjoyed the ‘marriage of convenience’ trope or where one or both characters are forced to marry the other, and then fall in love without realizing it.  Trapped somewhere, like in a room or a cave, is fun as well.“  
Post CACW.  Steve uses desperate measures to help Darcy Lewis escape certain death.





	

When Steve left Wakanda to help those fleeing persecution under the Sokovia Accords, one of T’Challa’s many advisors gave him incredible gifts to help him aide those in need well- a black vibranium shield to replace the one he carried as Captain America, a sleek jet that could outpace anything other governments or agencies had, more money than he knew what to do with, and a small pouch containing ‘ _dimensional escape stones_ ’ with a lengthy instructional journal for each stone.  Steve hardly gave those thought. Running from trouble wasn’t his way, more like an idea alien to him.  Fleeing to a dimension he didn’t know seemed foolhardy in the extreme.

That was before he and Thor were pinned down under enemy fire shortly after he found the god and his friends in London.  Thor’s party had been trimming a Christmas tree together when they came under attack by authorities. Thor’s refusal to bow to Midgardian law had provoked extreme response. He was well able to protect one of the two civilians with him as they moved the fight to an unpopulated area, but it was difficult for him to protect them both fully.  His love’s best friend was trying hard to fend for herself.  The girl’s bravery impressed Steve.  She was tiny, but fierce.  He took up the cause of keeping her safe with a willing heart.

And then the bomb approached, a Stark-made beast.  Steve had about two seconds to decide what to do.  Escaping and leaving the young woman to certain death was impossible for him, and he didn’t have time to waste lamenting his lack of flight capability.  He reached blindly into the pouch in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and grasped one of the stones.  It nearly burned his hand with cold.  With his other hand he held the woman, Darcy, close against his body as the Universe swirled and sparked around them in surreal fashion.

When all motion ceased, he stumbled in shock.  It was cold, the kind of cold that seeps into your bones quicker than you can blink, while it simultaneously steals your breath. Darcy began to shake violently.  He rubbed his hand up and down her back.  “I got ya.  It’ll be okay.”

Her teeth chattered and she shielded her eyes against snow-bright light.  “That was trippy. Where are we?”  The alien situation excited her curiosity, not fear.  But a gust of wind caused her to moan in distress. She pulled gloves out of the pocket of her thick, gray coat and put them on; then wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck and face.  He heard her humming a holiday song, ‘ _Let it Snow_ ’, under her breath.

Ice and snow stretched as far as the eye could see, beautiful but inhospitable.  Alongside a grand, frozen lake stood an ice palace, eerie silver-blue and as large as a mountain.  Steam and smoke drifted out of its cracks, promising relative warmth inside.

Her voice was muffled by the scarf as Darcy sang softly, “Let it go, let it go…”  She pointed at the palace.  “You think that’s Elsa’s?”

Steve’s eyes adjusted faster, so he saw the wall of white approaching them at speed before she did.  A wind-storm carried shards of ice in its unforgiving grasp.  It looked potentially painful to him, but deadly to Thor’s friend.  He picked her up in one arm and began to run. 

She held onto him awkwardly, one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his broad chest. She pulled her legs as close to him as she could. Her voice jumped with the motions of his feet.  “What?  You see a giant bear or something?”  She clung even tighter and screamed with surprise as he leapt a wide section of the ice to land at a niche in the wall of the ice palace.  Then, seeing what was coming, she let out a squeak. “Oh!”

He set her on her feet and wrapped her inside his jacket, pressed flush against his chest between him and the wall. The storm hit, an icy wind that cut through them.  Darcy quickly pulled her hands in between them to the relative safety of Steve’s warm body.  His hand pressed between them, too, as he sought the stone again.  The stone was even colder than the blustery wind storm.  He pressed it against the wall of the palace.

He was the one to yell this time.  The wall dissolved and they fell to the ice block floor.  He took care not to crush the girl and tried to ease her landing as best he could.

At first, the quiet was remarkable and a profound relief from the blast of cold winds.  Then, they heard ethereal music at a low volume that permeated the cold. They began to hear sounds of life nearby, many people.  They stood and brushed themselves off and asked after each other’s welfare politely. As heavy footfalls came near, Steve shoved Darcy behind him.  He noted that she pulled out a Taser and held it at the ready.  He was glad that she could help him.

Guards in gray tartan kilts and thick sweaters covered with animal-skin capes halted in front of them.  “Fàilte.  Welcome, friend of the Black Panther.  Our queen will see you.”

As they followed the guards, Darcy murmured, “if her name’s Elsa, I may break out into song.”

Steve shook his head.  “I hope things go that well.”

Darcy grinned. “You don’t know how bad my voice gets when I’m carried away.”

He chuckled wryly.  Internally he berated himself.  He’d known nothing of where the stone would send them.  He brought a human woman into a dangerous ice world where they were at the mercy of what sounded to be thousands of people, per the voices and sounds of movement in the icily-lighted areas ahead.

Darcy watched him scowl more by the second and shook her head.  “Are you doing that hero thing where you blame yourself for what might happen, rather than remembering that you got me away from a bad-ass bomb?”

Steve stumbled.  “What?”

Wrinkling her nose, Darcy reproved him.  “Stop.  I’m glad to be alive.  Who knows?  Maybe this is the _Land of Misfit Toys_ and Rudolph will fly us home?”  Surreptitiously, she asked, “how long to recharge whatever thingamabob brought us here?  They always need an inconvenient amount of recharge time, in my opinion.”

Steve’s slight grin stretched to a thin-lipped frown.  “A few days, maybe a week.”

Darcy groaned, “alrighty, then!  Let’s make friends with Elsa so it’s a nice week rather than a week spent dodging freeze rays or something.”

He nodded agreement.

They reached a long corridor.  It was hard to tell what the light source in the ice was, but their path was well lit.  None of the chambers they passed had doors, just ridged and carved ice walls.  In some, warriors maintained weapons, while helpers cleaned and mended cloth or prepared food.  In others, scholars studied and discussed ideas.  In one larger area, people made art of all different kinds.  In some small chambers, people rested on beds covered with furs.  They heard moaning as they reached a vast cavern.  Inside, partially-clothed couples on more than forty beds came together in every sexual way imaginable.

Darcy gasped, “and to your right, behold our local orgy.”

Steve tore his gaze from the overwhelming sight.  “Oh, Lord.”

Darcy muttered, “that’s what she said, and he said, and she said…”  She shrugged and made a face when he turned to her in disbelief.  “What?”

Silently, Steve prayed for patience.  He was embarrassed, not amused.

The next chamber was enormous, its icy ceiling hundreds of feet above them and hinting at glimpses of outside light farther above.  Steam rose from natural pools all around, a huge pool in the center filled with happily bathing men and women. Many cavorted together in lascivious fashion.  Laughter, chatter, and moans filled the air like a raucous song.

A heavy blush filled Steve’s cheeks as Darcy waggled her brows and giggled, “what kind of place have you brought me to?  Come here often, soldier?”

He nearly lost his temper until understanding dawned on him.  “You joke when you’re uncomfortable, like Clint does.”

Darcy snorted a laugh.  “Duh.  Better than bringing on storm clouds for no reason, Cap.”

He nodded.  “Okay.  Point taken. I’m not the Captain anymore, by the way.  And, no.  I’ve never been here before.”

Her lips twitched with amusement.  “I’d ask if you’re sure, but I get the feeling you’d remember if you had.”

He rolled his eyes and nodded.  He ran a mental inventory of all weapons he’d seen so far.  He had no fear for himself, but maintained his focus on keeping his charge safe.  She bumped her shoulder against his.  “Try to relax.  You’re making me twitchy.  Put on your Captain face if you need it to come off all powerful with them.  I’d wager they don’t keep up with Midgard or its politics.”

Steve let out a tense breath and squared his shoulders even more, then removed his shield from its holder on his back.  Holding its familiar weight in his hand gave him more confidence.

Darcy nodded.  “Better.  Even I’m filled with respectful deference now.”

His lips twitched with the hint of disbelieving grin.  Her playful irreverence gave him even more determination to get her through this safely.  He might even work up the nerve to ask her out for coffee afterwards.  He’d realized that pretty, funny, brave brunettes were still his type.

Finally, they reached a long hall where courtiers gathered.  A herald announced, “a friend of the Black Panther to see your most excellent Majesty, oh Queen Beira.” 

Their steps echoed.  Steve stepped forward, stance wide and strong.  Courtiers gasped and murmured admiringly as he passed.  Darcy noticed many people staring at them with open curiosity, whispering to one another.

Light in the chamber sparkled in stunning fashion, magical.  Stalactites and stalagmites jutted into the chamber and one wall had portals of clear ice that magnified the dim sunlight shining through the storm outside. The walls seemed to be adorned with diamonds and silver filigree adornments. Armed guards stood at attention every few feet between them and the dais.  Steve felt distinctly non-royal and insignificant, though he pretended otherwise outwardly. 

He heard Darcy whisper, “presence chambers emphasize the monarch’s power.”  Seeing her nervousness, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  She gifted him a small, brave smile.

A guard advised Darcy, “head coverings are not allowed in her divine presence.”

She set her backpack on the ground by her feet.  Then, Darcy removed her knit cap and shoved it in her pocket, pulled her hair out of the collar of her coat and loosed her scarf, and then ran her fingers through her long, dark tresses to smooth them and work out tangles. 

A man dressed in cloth as black as his long hair gasped in awe and stepped down from the dais.  “What a comely lass. Her hair is dark as night.  How lovely.  I would welcome her most warmly.” 

Darcy glanced at Steve, eyes wide with confusion though she was familiar with that lecherous tone of voice from strange men.

A gasp of horror rose from the collected courtiers.  Some fell to their knees immediately.

Steve looked around the room quickly, assessing.  Only the man in black had long, dark hair. His place on the dais was lower than the queen’s.  He was a strikingly handsome young man and his clothing set him apart.  Perhaps he was a prisoner from a different race?

Every courtier had short, white-blond hair.  The woman standing atop the dais, Queen Beira, did as well.  She wore a regal, ice-white gown covered in diamonds.  She turned on the dark man with icy fury.  “Ungrateful cur! I spared your life. How dare you admire another and make seduction plans in front of me and my subjects?!”  She held out a scepter that flashed white light and emitted a thunder-snow boom. Courtiers screamed and cowered, some falling to the ground at the sound. The man in black fell to his knees, head bowed.  The queen’s expression was one of utter contempt for them all.

And Darcy was gone.  Her backpack and one glove remained.

Steve turned left, then right, and then whirled all around. Panic clawed at him.  “Where is she?”  He remembered Thor discussing the idea that magic is merely science not yet understood, but it was cold comfort in this confusing moment.  Whatever the science, it was far beyond him.

The queen took a step forward.  “I will _not_ have an unattached, exotic female in company with my chosen consort.”  She glared at the man and tapped the end of her scepter against the ground by her feet, kicking up a small cloud of snow and ice that stood out starkly against his dark clothing.

Steve stuttered, “un… unattached?  Wait.  Where did you send her?”

The queen shrugged regally.  “Out.”

He panicked.  “Out?! You sent her back out into the storm?!”  Rage tightened his jaw.

She nodded, lips pursed primly.  “ **You** are the friend of the Black Panther, a good enough friend he entrusted you with a key to my kingdom.  I would not send _you_ to your death.”

Steve turned to the nearest wall with an icy portal to the outside and threw his shield, hard.  People gasped as it flew back to his hand after leaving a sharp crack in the ice.  He could break through, but not fast enough. Time was running out.  Darcy would freeze to death, soon. He whirled back to the queen and stepped towards her, menacing.  “Bring her back!  She’s with me!”

The queen held her ground, a shrewd gleam in her eye.  “Is she your wife?”  She glared again at the man in black.  “Is she attached to you and therefore unavailable to others?”  She glanced next to a kindly-looking older woman who took a step towards Steve and wrung her hands with concern.

Steve stared at the queen for a few seconds. Desperate, he nodded and called out in a booming voice, “Yes.  She’s my wife, attached to me and no other. Bring her back, your Majesty.  To do otherwise would be a betrayal of trust.”  He glared at her and flexed his shield hand, certain that she only understood and responded to strength.  He knew about bullies and how to talk to them.

The queen gave a slight bow of her head and waved her scepter again.  Light flashed.  Queen Beira spoke softly, “Fàilte, Laoch.   Fàilte, bean nuadh-phòsda. Welcome, soldier.  Welcome, bride.”

Darcy appeared and crumpled to the ground, whimpering.  She was covered with snow and ice, with bloody cuts on her face and hands. Steve rushed to her, catching her just in time to prevent head injury. 

The old woman scurried to his side.  “She needs warmth, Laoch.  I’ll have warm liquids and medicines brought and take her to the healing pool. Let’s get her out of those ice-damp clothes.”  She gestured to an assistant, a young man eagerly eyeing Darcy.

Steve shook his head as others approached.  “I’ll take care of her.”  He scooped Darcy up and ran to the large chamber with the bathers.  People stopped and stared at him.  Steam rolled off the hot spring pools.  He kicked off his shoes, set Darcy on a fur-covered bench, and removed her boots and socks. Her feet were red and icy to the touch.  He unbuttoned her coat, wondering aloud what had happened to her pretty scarf and supposing it lost in the storm.  Someone took the items for cleaning and drying.  Steve set his shield down carefully and threw off his jacket.

Darcy’s clothing clung to her, icy.  She moaned and clawed at it feebly. Tears streaked her wind-burned, chilled face. Steve raced into one of the steaming pools with Darcy in his arms.  There he removed each piece of her clothing and threw it to the ground outside the pool.  The heat caused her to cry out in pain and thrash at first.

The old lady brought a glass of steaming, delicious-smelling liquid, wading into the water fully dressed after him.  “Pour some of this into her mouth, Laoch, now. It will take her pain and help her rest.”  Steve looked the woman in the eye and judged her intentions good.  She smiled.  “I am Sirona, a healer. Queen Beira wants me to help you, to give recompense for injury done to your bride.”  He poured a tiny amount of the liquid into Darcy’s mouth.  After a few seconds she stopped struggling and crying.

He sighed in slight relief.  “What is ‘Laoch?’  Why do you call me that?”

The healer bowed her head to him.  “Our Queen recognizes that you are a royal warrior, a soldier- and that this woman is your bride.  It is a token of respect.”

Steve nodded acceptance.  Then, he worked doggedly to remove his own clothing.  It was slow going, one-handed and supporting Darcy’s head. Soon, they were both naked in the steaming water.  He cradled her close.

The old woman urged, “rub feeling back into her limbs, Laoch, since you insist on tending to her yourself.  Here is a salve for her open wounds.  After time in the hot waters, restorative ointment will be ready, and we’ll call for juices you can give her to drink when she wakes again.” 

The salve was a wonder.  It healed Darcy’s cuts as though she was as filled with super-soldier serum as he was.  As he followed instructions, Steve’s heartbeat returned to normal.  He could feel Darcy’s heart beating, see her taking breaths.  She was in from the cold, with him, alive.  He hadn’t failed her. The medicine and treatments were helping.  He’d worry about other concerns, like her response to what he was doing to her while she rested, later.  Once danger passed, he was aware that they were naked as babes and Darcy’s figure was the stuff of his dreams.  Her matter-of-fact manner before gave him reason to hope that she’d understand the necessity and forgive him for handling her so intimately without her explicit consent.  He would still offer apologies.

Sirona stared at both of them unabashedly.  “Are all your men and women formed like the two of you? So pretty as you?  Your babies must be well fed. I’ve never seen a woman so curved.”

Steve shook his head slightly; glad the heat disguised his blushes.  “Men and Women come in all shapes and sizes.” He glanced down Darcy’s lovely body as he rubbed her legs with firm strokes.  “We don’t have babies.”  He hedged, “we’ve only been together a short time.”

The woman grinned.  “You will.  Welcome her to wakefulness warmly and you’ll have babies soon enough.”

Steve tilted his head.  “To welcome warmly… does that refer to mating?”

Sirona nodded solemnly.  “The consort is restless despite the queen’s generosity to him.  She gives him almost everything he wants.  Struck by beauty reminiscent of his conquered people, he spoke without thinking.”

Steve’s grasp on Darcy tightened as a wave of protective jealousy swamped him.  “He can’t have her.”

The healer nodded.  “I see.  You keep your bride to yourself.  Some share that preference.  Others do not.”  She smiled.  “I look forward to watching you mate.  You are beautiful creatures, in your own ways.”

Steve swallowed hard.  “We don’t mate in front of other people.  That’s not our custom.”  He thought of the lack of doors and the bed-dominated chambers they’d seen.  He’d brought Darcy into an awkward situation.

The woman gave a ‘ _harrumph_ ’ noise.  “Shame.  I’d like to see and I imagine others here would, too.  Be careful that the consort doesn’t misunderstand and think she’s unattached.  All but the queen obey him, for her sake.”

Steve frowned.  “Thank you.  I will take care.” He regretted not taking off more clothing before entering the water.  Sirona laughed kindly as he asked for a blanket to cover his and Darcy’s nakedness.  The old woman shook her head.  “Not a blanket, sir.  You need towels as you visit the drying chamber.  ‘Tis important to blow and wipe away dampness, lest it chill you through.  All have time in the warming pools and drying chambers each day.  It’s part of healthy living, like daily mating to warm the blood.”

Steve blinked hard.  He held Darcy close to protect her modesty and followed the healer from the pool to one of many small, stone caverns off to the side.  He tried his best to ignore the way other bathers ogled them. Sirona removed her wet clothing and stepped into the chamber, sighing, “come in.”  There was a blue fire in the center of the room.  It burnt with high temperature, like an oven.  Fans on the wall circulated the heat.  Sirona gestured for him to set Darcy on a warm stone table and use towels to dry himself first, and then her.  The healer pulled Darcy’s long hair to fall off the edge of the table above her head.  Steve used a comb on it until it gleamed. It took a long time, but the activity soothed him.

A young man rapped on the wall outside and presented the healer with a large bowl that they both handled with reverent care.  Steve glared and shifted to block the man’s view of Darcy.  Sirona urged her assistant to leave and shook her head at Steve.  “My!  You are a possessive groom.  I was going to have him apply the ointment, but I wouldn’t want you to beat him with that shield of yours.  Here.  You do it.”

Steve stared at her blankly.  “Apply it where?”

She gestured up and down Darcy’s naked form.  “Everywhere.  It will help her stay warm during your visit here, Laoch.”  She shook her head again with impatience.  “I’ll apply it to you, first, so you can see what I mean.”  The ointment smelled fresh and clean, like sunshine.  Steve gasped as Sirona slathered some on his chest.  “Goodness, Laoch.  You are a fine specimen.”  The old woman hummed happily as she did exactly as she’d said and applied the ointment to nearly every part of his body.  If he hadn’t stopped her, she would have slicked it along his length.  He did that instead, blushing as he hardened against the soft moisture in his hand.  The healer nodded approval.  “A fine specimen.  Now, take care of your bride.”

By the time he was done with that task, Steve was achingly hard.  Darcy’s body was his idea of perfection, soft and feminine.  Blessedly, they were each provided with thin sleep shirts, rough slippers, and thick robes.

In a small, icy chamber, a fur-covered bed dominated the space.  Steve ate a nourishing snack and drank refreshing juice from the frosty pitcher.  Then, he slid between the bedcovers with Darcy tucked against his side and let his eyes close.

\---

Steve opened his eyes to find Darcy leaning up on one elbow.  “Hi.  I’ve been watching while you sleep,” she rasped, her voice husky from her ordeal.

Steve blinked a few times.  “I’ve heard that one before.”

She raised a brow teasingly.  “All the girls who wake up by your side say that?”

He rubbed his eyes.  “Something like that.  You okay?”

She nodded.  “Yep.  I feel better than I expected. Last I remember I went from standing next to you to fighting to stay upright out in the storm again. I think my scarf blew away. How’d we end up here like this? And where are my clothes?”

His eyes opened wide. “I’m so sorry.  They were cold and wet.  I had to get them off you.  The healer had me take you into the hot spring and gave you pain medicine and put salve on your face and hand wounds.”

Darcy held up a hand and looked at it.  “There’s like this amazing lotion all over me, too.  Did the healer do that?”

Steve’s gaze shifted away.  “I put it on you.  I didn’t want to let anyone else touch you. I’m sorry if it was wrong of me.”

Darcy snuggled against him, brows raised.  “No apology needed.  I’m sorry I missed that.”  She curled her chilled fingers against his warmth.  “I’m not gonna pretend that I’m sorry for sticking close to your body heat either, by the way.  You’re like a space heater and this place is an ice box.”

He chuckled.  “You’re safest close to me, anyway.  The healer warned me.  The consort was propositioning you because you remind him of his people. It made the queen jealous.”

Darcy’s brow furrowed.  “So, she sent me to my death?  She’s not much on sisterhood, is she?”

Steve shushed her and whispered.  “It’s all about power and strength with her.  I followed your suggestion and used my ‘Captain voice’ and I cracked a wall with my shield, trying to get to you.  And… um, I told them we’re married so that she’d think you less of a threat.”

Darcy stared at him for a long moment and grinned.  “I’m Mrs. America.  Awesome.” He laughed softly and nodded.  Her easy response lessened his tension.  He liked being around her.

Moaning sounded from the bedchamber across the way.  Both Steve and Darcy craned their necks and peered in that direction.  A female was restrained by a length of silky gray material attached to the bed while her lover pleasured her orally. Steve laid his head back and willed away the images he’d seen while Darcy giggled and found a similar strap attached to their bed.  She shifted against him and he stifled a groan as desire flared through him again. 

They looked at each other in surprise as Sirona’s voice rang out, “Consort, no!  He said that it’s not their custom to mate in front of others.  And he’s possessive, not the sharing type.  He won’t like it if you barge in. Tread carefully.”

Darcy groused, “’bout get me killed and then refuse to take no for an answer?  Fuck that.”  She held the covers over her back as she straddled Steve and began to move theatrically and moan.  Her eyes went wide with surprise as she found herself riding his prominent, rigid bulge through their thin sleep shirts.  They stared into each other’s eyes.  She smiled and moved more, beginning to enjoy herself for real.

He put one hand at her waist to steady her in place and let his thumb brush along her breast, over her peaked nipple.  With his other hand, he grabbed his shield. As footfalls neared, Steve flipped Darcy so that he pinned her under him curled into his right side on the bed.  He raised his shield in his left hand.  “Who goes there? Who dares interrupt my time with my bride?” 

He heard Darcy whisper, “aww, _bride_. Cute.”

The consort stopped in the doorway.  “Are you well, Laoch?”

Steve slipped out from under the covers and let them fall back over Darcy, aware that his arousal was obvious.  “We are well, thank you.  Is there something else that brings you here?” His expression was stormy and forbidding.

The consort frowned.  “My queen invites you to dine with us this night.  As you are well, come to us when the bell tolls nine.”  He turned abruptly and stomped away.

Steve crawled under the covers again and lay back, unsure what to say next.

Darcy huffed, “no wonder you’re on all those top ten lists.  When you go protective, it’s really hot.  That guy needs serious therapy or something, by the way.”

Steve let out a tense breath.  “He’s a prisoner of sorts, and I have some sympathy for a person reminded of their lost people.  But, that doesn’t mean I’m willing to step aside and let him accost you.”

“Thank you.” Her eyes were hooded as she paused and then pushed on.  “So, was that morning wood, or do you like me?”

His mouth hung open for a second.  He still wasn’t used to the way that modern people talked so openly about sex.  “I like you.”

There was a polite knock outside their chamber.  Sirona’s wizened face appeared.  “I hope you slept well.  You should have more medicine, bride, break your fast, and see to other daily needs.”

Darcy sat up on her elbows and gave a small wave.  “Hi.  I guess you’re the Healer. Thanks for everything.”  Sirona smiled politely.  Feeling Steve tense beside her, Darcy inquired, “what daily needs do you mean?”

The healer took a step closer.  “We need to eat and drink, take exercise, mate, have a warming bath and time in the drying chamber, apply healthful ointment to each other, give a tribute to Queen Beira, make music or art or war, spend time in quiet meditation, and rest.”  She spoke the list as a rote lesson, learned long ago.

Steve cleared his throat.  “Tribute?  What sort of tribute is acceptable?”

Sirona shrugged.  “Art, a material item, any creation, mating in front of her to inspire the consort’s lust and attention to her…”  Darcy snorted at that and hid her face against Steve’s shoulder.

Attendants brought clothes, a kilt and sweater for Steve and a heavy dress for Darcy, and laid them at the foot of the bed.  Her backpack lay on the floor just inside the door.  As they dressed, Steve undid the chain around his neck and slid a gold band off.  He handed it to Darcy.  “Your wedding band, my lady.”  His lopsided grin made her blush as she put it on.  It fit.

After breakfast, they went to an arts room for supplies. Steve sketched Queen Beira’s throne in intricate detail while Darcy knitted her a white scarf with silver threads.  That done, they joined group exercise, and then they made their way to the warming bath.  Darcy was shy to strip in front of one and all, so was quite pleased that Steve stayed close enough for her to hide behind him some.  She couldn’t resist goosing his rather legendary ass while she had the chance. 

He jumped and turned to face her. “Naughty.”

She nodded and grinned at him.  “Sometimes.  But you can’t blame me for that.  #CapAss is a hashtag I’ve followed for a long time.”

He stared.  “Really?”

She nodded.  “You’re on my celebrity list, too.  Honest!”  She held up fingers in a scout salute.  She tilted her head.  “Do you know what a celebrity list is?”

He nodded.  “Natasha and Wanda explained that it means you can be with that person if you get the chance, without anyone blaming you for it.  It’s usually married people who talk about that, though.”  He looked horror struck as he whispered.  “Are you married?”

She shook her head firmly.  “Nope.  Not seeing anyone, either.  I would’ve mentioned it earlier, promise.”  She took a step back.  “You?”

He shook his head.  “I haven’t been with anyone in a long time.”

She nodded.  “Same.  I’m wasting my IUD these days. Maybe…”  She blushed and turned away as others swam past them, close by.

Darcy’s muscles still ached from her ordeal the previous day.  When she stretched so that he realized that, he put a warm hand on her shoulder.  “May I massage the ache away?”

She nodded and turned her back to him, trying to ignore the way others stared at their nakedness whenever the water shifted and revealed it.  “You’re too good, kind sir.”  His ministrations caused her to groan with pleasure.  She sighed, “watch it.  I might break your rule about no funny business in front of others.  That’s so good it’s seductive.”

He trailed his fingers over the sensitive skin of her neck and down the side of her breast as he kissed her cheek.  “Is it so bad for a husband to seduce his bride?”

She shivered, nipples hardening in response.  “Nope.  Not at all.  I’m all for it.  Didn’t the Healer say something about daily mating?”

Steve leaned down to press a lingering kiss where her neck and shoulder met.  “She said it helps you stay warm.”

Darcy leaned into his embrace. A bell sounded to let them know it was time to exit the water.  Steve led Darcy to the drying chamber.  They dried each other and savored the relative privacy as their lips met, first softly and then with growing intensity.  An assistant healer brought the ointment and offered to assist with application.  Steve turned down the offer so roughly that Darcy broke into a fit of giggles.  Her giggles ceased as he began to apply the ointment, taking his time and exploring her thoroughly with his hands.  If people didn’t keep walking by and peering in at them, things would’ve gotten out of hand, especially when it was her turn to repay the favor.

Meditation didn’t come easily to either of them at that point.  Both were simmering with desire to be alone, anxious about dinner, and wondering what was happening between the two of them.  Darcy wondered if it was all an illusion, a brief affair that would only be a fond memory after they returned to Earth.  Steve wondered if it was fair to enjoy this time with Darcy so much when going home meant returning to a place where he was a fugitive, busy fighting government injustice along with evil.

Soon after they arrived in the Queen’s Dining Room, Steve realized that she was rubbing Darcy’s lack of availability in her consort’s face.  The consort watched Darcy too much, with a sullen expression marring his handsome features. The queen made little digs and insinuations about the obvious affection between Steve and Darcy, admired Darcy’s ring, and enjoyed learning about them and their customs. 

Steve could see that she was pleased with their gifts, too.  He’d guessed right that her throne was the love of her life and the one thing she’d most appreciate artwork of. She almost showed remorse when she realized that Darcy had made her a scarf even though she’d not yet replaced the one lost when Darcy was banished to the storm. 

It didn’t happen, of course, but Steve thought the queen considered apologizing.  Instead, she lavished them with fine foods and tales of her land’s rich history.  Under the table, he held Darcy’s hand in his and rubbed one finger idly against the wedding band she wore.  It had been his mother’s and he’d worn it alongside his dog tags for decades, hopelessly after he woke in the 21st century.  He lost himself in thought as he considered the woman wearing it now.

Darcy felt the intensity of his focus on her and smiled.

Finally, the queen laughed, “Laoch can wait no longer to mate with his bride today, I see.  We thank you for your company this night and bid you warm mating and good rest.”  She placed a possessive hand on her consort’s black-clad arm.

The consort sighed sullenly, “warm mating and good rest to you.”

Thus royally blessed, Steve led Darcy back to their assigned chamber.  They passed mating couple after mating couple on their way.

When they slipped under the covers, Darcy rolled half atop him.  “You’ve been over-thinking this.  Let’s just enjoy each other while we have time together and see where things go.”

He whispered, “there’s no real privacy here.  People are listening and watching, curious about us because we’re different and new to them.”

She nodded.  “I know.  Try to keep it down when I blow your mind, would ya?”  She winked at him as she ran her fingers up and down his hard length.

He hissed and nibbled her neck while teasing at her breast.  “Same, Beautiful.  I’m determined to make it difficult.” 

She groaned and leaned down to kiss him. “Enough teasing, soldier.”

He grinned against her lips.  “No way! Don’t dare me.  You might regret it.  I could restrain you with that silk tie and play for hours.”  He paused, hoping he hadn’t gone too far.  If anything, her enthusiastic response made him give the notion more thought.  Their kisses grew more frantic… and certainly warmed their blood.  He caressed her teasingly, running his fingers up under the sleep shirt to her pert ass and down over her soaked center.  He grazed her clit and slid his fingers back again, savoring having her writhing and panting over him.  She pulled his sleep shirt up so that they touched skin-on-skin from the waist down.  He pushed the gaping neckline of her shirt aside so that he could pull first one and then the other nipple between his lips and teeth.  Their movements were almost frantic with need.

It became more difficult to maintain their privacy and seemed less vital, too.  All that mattered was the heat between them, the peaceful joy of being with someone that could become dear with time, and the electric sensations of their lovemaking.  He did restrain her while bringing her to orgasm after orgasm.  She did blow his mind when she took him between her sassy lips until he came with a hoarse cry of her name.  And they came together again and again, trying different positions and fantasies.  She rode him long and slow.  He pounded her into the mattress.  They fell asleep completely sated and happy to anticipate more time together in the following days.

On the fifth day, they were meditating when Steve’s jacket pocket began to emit a strange noise.  They put on their own clothing and shield and backpack, bid Sirona a quiet farewell, and grasped each other tightly while he put his hand on the vibrating stone.

Steve’s arms trembled as he opened his eyes to find Darcy still in his arms and looking up into his eyes.  They were back in London, in the remains of an abandoned, bombed-out building.  

Jane Foster cried out, “Darcy!  Oh, my gods, you’re alive!” and practically ripped her friend from Steve’s embrace.  The two women hugged, crying.

Thor’s voice rang out, “Steven.  It is good to see you, as well.  Where did you flee to with our friend?”  He looked at Darcy fondly.

Jane’s hands flailed wildly.  “Forget that.  What is this on your hand?”  She grasped Darcy’s hand, hard, staring at the wedding band.

Darcy grinned, “fake marriage to keep me from getting killed by an ice queen.  Ya know, same old same old story.”  She twisted it free and offered it to Steve.  “Here ya go, fake husband.  I guess we can call this a fake divorce.”  Her voice was too bright, forced.

Steve accepted the ring reluctantly.  “I may slip and call you my bride from time to time.”  He put the ring back on his chain.  “And I really would like to date, if you’re interested now that it’s not a matter of life and death… and if you don’t mind dating a fugitive with a bit of a hero complex.”  He took a deep breath.  “And if you’re not interested, I’d understand and just say thank you for being so amazing about everything.”  There was a tic of tension in his jaw.

Tears came to her eyes.  “I’d love to date.  What are you doing tonight?”

Jane fussed, “but it’s Christmas Eve!  And we’ve got surprises for you both…”  She bit her lip as she saw the frustration in Darcy’s eyes.

Steve interrupted, “maybe we could spend some time alone after the celebration.  I wouldn’t want to get in the way…”

Thor shook his head.  “You must join us.  As Jane said, we have surprises for you both.”

When they reached Jane’s place, there was a tree with many presents underneath it and a blazing fire as soon as Thor magicked it to life.  Darcy’s favorite thing there at first was the ability to take off her coat and feel comfortably warm. 

But when present time came, Jane gave her a large and wriggling box that turned out to hold a sweet dog named Baker.  He was no longer the puppy she’d fallen for in New Mexico, but the man who’d taken him to safety had accepted a job in China and called to offer the dog to Darcy while she was away.  Jane accepted the offer on Darcy’s behalf, frantic for her friend’s safe return.  Darcy was delighted to accept the dog as a gift.

And then Steve opened a gift box and found that it contained a fancy, brand new Stark phone.  When he turned it on, Tony Stark’s face appeared onscreen.  Pepper Potts sat beside him and they both looked happy.

Tony groused, “it’s about time!  When they told me you’d disappeared I had the worst panic attack I’ve had in a while, old man.  You look good for a guy lost in another dimension or something.  What happened?”

Steve laughed.  It was a full-throated laugh of delight.  Darcy had heard it from him many times over the past five days, so it didn’t startle her.  But Tony and Thor looked dumbstruck.

Tony stared.  “Wow.  I haven’t _ever_ heard you do that, really laugh.  What happened?  By the way, your taste in phones sucks.  I made this one for you.  It’s untraceable, so not a trap.  It can withstand a bomb blast.  Sorry about that bomb that Ross’ thugs tried to use on you.  They’d had it since before I became Iron Man.  You piss me off, but…”

Pepper admonished softly, a firm hand on his arm “Tony!”

Tony smiled at her and then turned back to the phone camera.  “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Steve’s expression was peaceful and warm.  “Merry Christmas, Tony.”  He shook his head.  “You wouldn’t believe what happened if I told you, but we’re okay.  Glad to be home for Christmas.  Glad to see you and Pepper… together?”

Tony snorted a laugh.  “Good thing you’re right.  It’d be horrifying for you to ask us that if we were still split up.” Pepper chuckled.  Tony kissed her cheek.  “Look.  I’m sorry I can’t forgive Barnes.  I’ve come to realize that I went too far that day in Russia, for what it’s worth, and promise I won’t try that again.”

Steve interrupted, “that’s worth a lot and I understand how much you loved your mom and why you can’t forgive Bucky’s part in that.  He can’t forgive himself, either.”

Tony nodded. “Okay.  Enough mushy stuff.  You were trapped with Foster’s intern somewhere.  Did ya get lucky?” Steve frowned as Pepper called Tony down.  Thor and Jane laughed, though Jane gave Darcy a questioning look and then a big smile when Darcy gave her a thumbs-up gesture in reply.

As the celebration ended, Darcy and Steve took a walk.  She led him to an all-night coffee house where Christmas songs played over the speakers and lights twinkled in the windows.  They sat at a small table, holding hands and sipping their drinks.  He looked around, “it’s strange to be in such a normal place again.  Good to be here with you.”

Her smile was small.  “I thought maybe if we went out for a coffee date it’d feel less awkward to ask if you’ll spend the night with me tonight.  I’ve gotten used to having you as a pillow but I don’t want to assume too much.”

He laughed throatily.  “I want nothing more than to stay with you. Darcy, I’m resisting the urge to ask you to put the ring back on, to be honest.  I don’t think you can assume too much with me.  I’m crazy about you.  I want to be with you.  I want to date and make this work. I’m bad at relationships, but…” 

The church clock bells struck twelve.

She leaned across the table and kissed him.  “Merry Christmas, Steve.  For what it’s worth, I miss having your ring on my finger and hope maybe things will work out so that I get the privilege back someday.”

___

She got her wish the next Christmas.

 

**The end**


End file.
